


Souples serpents

by Nelja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snakes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un test, ou c'est peut-être juste que Maître Orochimaru aime ça. Anko, elle, aime cela trop pour son propre bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souples serpents

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Un serpent rampe entre les seins d'Anko. Ses écailles, d'un vert vif, sont douces au toucher. Son venin est mortel.

Si ses mains étaient libres, il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour le tuer, l'immobiliser, ou toute autre alternative. Mais elle sait que d'autres reptiles autour de ses poignets, ses chevilles, noués ou en spirale, immobilisent ses poignets et ses chevilles, même si elle ne peut pas les voir.

Alors elle reste immobile, ne bouge pas, ne respire même pas. Elle attend que le serpent vert finisse d'onduler sur elle, passe de son ventre à son cou, glisse sur le lit.

"Vous êtes dur, maître Orochimaru." murmure-t-elle d'une voix flatteuse, quand elle peut à nouveau parler. Son professeur a un bref ricanement. Debout dans les ombres de sa chambre, il observe avec intérêt son corps jeune, presque nu, immobilisé. Elle se sent faible, sous ce regard.

Les serpents rampant sur sa peau ont une certaine sensualité, mais elle voudrait qu'Orochimaru la touche.

Encore une fois, elle bande ses muscles, pour se libérer de cette prise ; mais sa force ni sa souplesse n'y font rien. Et dans la position où elle est, ses petits serpents entre ses doigts, elle ne peut tenter aucun jutsu, d'échange ou plus complexe. Si c'est un test, elle est en train d'échouer lamentablement. Elle cherche dans les recoins de son esprit la ruse qu'il pourrait attendre d'elle.

Peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas. Peut-être qu'elle doit trouver quelque chose qu'il n'aura même pas imaginé. Un autre reptile se noue autour de sa taille.

Elle espère que ce n'est pas une leçon. Qu'il aime juste la voir comme cela. Après tout, il aime les élèves obéissants. Et les serpents. Si elle a le droit d'être faible parfois, n'est-ce pas contre lui ? Ne l'a-t-il pas clamée comme sienne ?

"Maître Orochimaru," murmure-t-elle, tâchant de relaxer son corps, de rendre sa voix le plus sensuelle possible, "vous avez gagné, comme toujours. Ne viendrez-vous pas récolter les fruits de votre victoire ?"

Elle peut tourner suffisamment la tête pour voir qu'il l'écoute, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il est froid, cruel et puissant, d'une beauté glaciale. Il est tout ce qu'elle aime, et son corps tremble, elle sent le sang s'affoler dans ses veines, pulser dans son sexe, dans le bout de ses seins, et dans la marque sombre et mortelle sur sa peau.

"Je vous appartient autant que n'importe quel de ces serpents, je suis votre poison, mais je suis plus avide de vous plaire qu'eux tous." Elle ne peut empêcher ses joues de rougir un peu. "Oh, acceptez-moi comme votre favorite... Je sais ramper pour vous, et onduler mieux qu'eux..." Elle lèche ses lèvres alors qu'elle parle, provocante, se réjouissant du fait qu'Orochimaru ne semble pas ignorer ses avances. Il la regarde d'un air attendri peut-être, un peu méprisant, mais elle peut vivre avec ça ; ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de l'estime pour le reste du monde.

Les vêtements d'Orochimaru tombent à terre en quelques instants ; Anko a à peine la temps d'être éblouie par ce corps pâle, lisse et puissant ; en quelques instants il est sur elle, en elle. Il explore de sa langue la marque des ténèbres, et elle veut crier, de douleur, de plaisir, mais c'est le plaisir qui l'emporte, avec le corps de son maître écrasant le sien. Elle voudrait se cambrer, pourchasser la jouissance à coups de reins, mais les serpents la retiennent trop bien, et elle ne peut que le suivre, au rythme de son plaisir à lui. Elle se sent impuissante et soumise. Elle ne le supporterait pas autrement, ailleurs ; mais cet abandon-là fait frémir son coeur et son corps. Lentement, une étoile cristallise dans son ventre, avant d'exploser, mourant un peu ; puis elle n'a plus qu'à être le jouet d'Orochimaru, se laisser bercer par ses mouvements brutaux, avant que la chaleur de sa semence lui brûle le ventre.

C'est le seul répit qu'elle peut se permettre. Quand la prise sur un poignet se relache imperceptiblement, il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour se saisir d'un kunai, transpercer les têtes de chacun des autres, et elle est libre, haletante, nue. Quelques gouttes de sang coulent sur sa cuisse.

Elle regarde Orochimaru, veut suivre ses ordres et se rebeller contre lui, veut qu'il la prenne et veut l'avoir à elle.

A nouveau, il rit doucement. "Je me disais que tu aimais un peu trop ta propre faiblesse. Mais tu es sans doute plus intéressante que je pensais."

Il caresse sa joue doucement, presque tendrement, et elle ne sait pas comment réagir, pas d'une façon qui ne la fasse pas le perdre.


End file.
